


Driving Desire

by TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fetish (discussion), Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt
Summary: After spending a night with Ketch, you left the bunker never planning to return.Months later, Dean contacts you, begging for help with a case. Worried and eager to see the Winchesters again you agree to help.When the Impala arrives at your door things take an unexpected turn.Will this be a drive you'll regret or one that could lead to pleasure you've never known?*Inspired by a certain photo of DHJ in Ketch cosplay while in New Zealand*





	1. Chapter 1

As the Impala pulled in to the motel parking lot, I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder. When it was time to hunt there no room for delay and I didn’t want to hold the boys up. 

When the car slowed, my smile turned to a look of shock as I realised neither Dean or Sam were in the car. Instead of the warm friendly faces I was expecting, I was met by the smug features of a man I’d hoped I could forget. A man who was obviously happy that this ruse had delivered me to him. 

“So, you stole Dean’s car and phone?” I tried to keep my voice even and cold. 

“Not quite luv. I cloned Dean’s phone and I’m merely borrowing the car.” Like so many times before his voice entranced me. 

“Is there even a case?” My words were almost a snarl as I struggled to control my feelings. I stepped back from the car, planning on returning to my room. 

“No, but I had thought you and I might discuss some things.” His eyebrow was raised as he stared at me before continuing. “Given you have refused to answer my calls or join me on hunts I was forced to use subterfuge in order to draw you out.” I could tell from small changes in his tone that he was growing frustrated. 

I looked him over; could I really have a conversation with this man after what had happened? The answer was obvious, I had no chance. The minute I’d seen his face again the attraction sparked a fire inside me.

“You shouldn’t have come here Ketch,” I shook my head, “Take the car back before Dean hunts you down.” 

My hand was reaching towards my door when I felt strong arms grip my waist spinning me back against the wall. We were face to face now and my heart was pounding. 

“Tell me luv, why did you leave? We’d had such fun.” His last words were whispered close to my ear. They sent my mind back to the night I’d left the bunker. Images of skin on skin and unending pleasure raced from my memories. 

“I know you remember luv, how it felt to spend the night in my arms. To let me have my way with you.” His tone was lower now, filled with lust. He let his lips brush my cheek as he stepped back. 

“I remember,” I pushed my hands hard against his chest as I continued speaking. “That’s why I left. Because I remember every dirty little detail. Everything I let you do, everything we did. And I’m ashamed… so ashamed.” I shook my head again, I’d never planned on having this conversation and I wasn’t prepared now. 

A puzzled look crossed his face, “What is there to be ashamed of Y/N?” In a surprising gesture he brushed some hair behind my ear and lifted my chin when he was done.

Looking into his eyes I found I couldn’t lie. 

“I liked it, every single bit. And I wanted more; I knew if I stayed, you’d become like a drug. If you even wanted me at all.” My breathing was heavy as I fought my desire for him and the panic engulfing me as I shared the truth. 

“I was ashamed because I shouldn’t have liked anything that night as much as I did.” I tried to drop my eyes again but his hands moved to my cheeks. 

“Well my luv, let me assure you there is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I’m sure you would be surprised to learn that almost everyone has their own fetishes if you will.” The moment he finished speaking I felt his hands sweep low across my back, drawing me to him. 

Hoping to gain a little control back, I seized an opportunity from his own words. 

“Tell me then what is your fetish,” I smiled shyly bringing my hands back to his chest. 

Ketch chuckled before he answered, “I’m an exhibitionist luv but surely that is not a surprise.” He rolled his hips against me and I gasped. 

“In fact, this seems like a perfect opportunity to demonstrate how much I enjoy public outings.” He rocked his hips again and my hands gripped his lapels. 

“Ketch”, my voice was quiet but sharp; warning him not to push me. 

Pulling away he smoothed his hands along my sides. 

“Perhaps you’d consider taking a drive with me? You are packed after all.” He was smirking, confident he already knew what I’d say.

“I suppose I have some free time.” I tried to feign disinterest but Ketch laughed, moving to escort me to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

For a short time, we drove in silence; Ketch concentrating on the road while I tried to collect myself. Nervous energy coursed through me as I tried to work out Ketch’s intentions. I was completely at his mercy, with no idea of our destination. Despite my best efforts to conceal the truth Ketch knew exactly what he did to me and all about the hidden desires he’d awakened. But I thought I’d also had a small victory; if he’d gone to this much trouble to find me surely it meant I affected him too.

Focusing on that idea I began to formulate a plan, wondering if there was anyway to shake his calm exterior. 

“Where do you plan to take me?” I watched the scenery through the window, knowing if I looked at him, I’d lose my nerve. 

“The destination isn’t important today luv, but I think the journey will be enlightening.” I could hear the smirk in his voice. He liked to control things but it seemed he had no idea I was leading him into a trap. 

“Maybe it will be. Do you think Dean will kill you or just maim you when you return his car?” I laughed hoping he couldn’t hear nerves in my voice. 

“I think Winchester will do neither, in fact I think he will be thanking me for returning his car and all its precious cargo.” Ketch glanced at me then, I could see his reflection in the window. 

"I see, and did you know I’ve often fantasised about fucking someone in this car?” The car swerved sharply then, following the swift motion of Ketch’s head. When our eyes met a mischievous grin spread across his face. 

“Bravo luv, you most certainly won that round.” Clearing his throat, he moved to loosen his tie. 

“Crass as it was, given you’re in the mood for sharing perhaps you could elaborate further on this fantasy.” His eyebrow was cocked, as though he was challenging me. 

I hadn’t anticipated Ketch wanting details. My mouth hung open as I stared at him.

“I'd hate to have to ask again.” The sharpness in his voice told me he was serious. 

I turned my head away from him, staring past the scenery. If he wanted details, I’d give them to him but I couldn’t look at him while I did. 

“Well I said in this car but that isn’t entirely true. It’s more like on the car; the bonnet actually. It’s always the same my hands are bound and I’m led from my seat to the front of the car.”

I chanced a look at Ketch then. His jaw was set, eyes locked on the road but his white knuckles showed his composure was slipping. 

“Do continue.” Ketch gave a small nod urging me on. 

“When we reach the front of the car my hands are freed because my companion orders me to strip, slowly. I oblige, waiting for his next command once I’m naked.” My eyes slid shut as I lost myself in the recollection of my fantasy despite my nerves. 

“My hands are bound again and I’m told to face the car. Before too long I feel his body press against mine. Hands begin to trace my curves while he tells me all the dirty things he’d like to do to me.” There’s heat in my cheeks as I work to remove my jacket. Ketch watches me slyly, never fully looking my way. I move a little closer to him, finally brave enough to face him while I continue to detail my fantasy. 

“After his exploration of my body his hands settle on my thighs. He’s gentle with his touches for a while until I hear his belt and fly loosen. Then he is frenzied. He pushes me forward until my upper body is flat against the car; bound hands above me. As he enters me, I cry out from relief as much as anything. His thrusts are fast and hard, his hands digging into my hips. It doesn’t take long before I’m on the edge and he knows, slowing his movements to tease me.”

Ketch watches me as I pause to lick my lips. He’s fidgeting, growing uncomfortable in the tight confines of his suit. I decide to be bold as I finish telling him my secrets. I drape my hand across his thigh and lean closer so I can whisper. 

“At some point I start to beg, I need the release he’s denying me. His pace increases again and I twist my hands against the bonds. I can hear his breathing grow ragged and his hand twists into my hair pulling me back up against him. Seconds later I scream his name, before he catches my lips in a bruising kiss. His hips stutter, his kiss growing even harder as he falls over the edge.”

I nip Ketch’s ear as I finish speaking my hand now running along the inside of his thigh. 

“Such a fascinating woman; you’re ashamed of what you want, yet your desire makes you bold. I wonder, you said you screamed his name; who is it you see when you close your eyes?”

I knew what he wanted to hear but I planned on making him wait. I drew out my words as my hand moved higher on his leg. 

“Well it’s Dean’s car so naturally he made a few appearances.” I couldn’t help but giggle at the audible grunt Ketch let out.

“But lately,” I brushed my hand across his cock quickly before moving away, “It’s been you every time.”


	3. Chapter 3

In one swift motion I found myself straddling Ketch, wrapped tightly in his arms. 

I realised then that the car had stopped moving; we were parked on the side of a heavily shaded road. I didn’t see much else of the area as Ketch pulled me in for a hungry kiss. 

I tried to reach for him but he trapped my arms against me.

“I’ve let you have your fun but never forget I’m in charge.” He emphasised his words by tightening his grip on my arms and lifting his hips against me.

I let my head fall against his shoulder, as a soft moan left my lips. I wanted to protest, tell him that he had no sway over me. I couldn’t though, with every roll of his hips I lost myself further to desire.

As my moans grew louder, Ketch moved to whisper to me.

“You need to learn there is no shame in desire. No shame in need or giving yourself over to pleasure. You need to learn and you will learn now.” One of his hands moved to my hair, pulling it back with gentle force until our eyes were locked. 

“Will you give yourself to me? Will you trust me to make your fantasy a reality?” He dotted small kisses along my neck. 

I struggled to summon any words so I did my best to nod, breathing out a hushed “yes”.

That was all Ketch needed, his self-control finally broken. 

He moved my hands to his neck before opening the door.

Twisting carefully, he lifted us both from the seat. Not bothering to shut the door, he moved quickly carrying me around the front.

A passionate kiss followed before Ketch slowly lowered me to the ground.

“Remove your clothes.” Ketch watched intently, waiting for me to follow his command. 

I moved slowly, nerves erasing my earlier courage. I fumbled with my buttons and caught the zipper of my jeans but eventually I was standing in only my bra and panties. I looked to Ketch waiting for his next move.

“I said remove your clothes; was my instruction unclear?” Once again, he raised an eyebrow. 

I caught my lip in my teeth as my stomach flipped. I moved my hands over my skin working towards the clasp on my bra. As I slid it from my shoulders, I saw Ketch drop his jacket to the ground. 

When my fingers caught on the band of my panties Ketch took a step toward me. The material fell away quickly from my legs and Ketch embraced me almost immediately. 

His hands moved over every inch of my body. The touches were rough and demanding; his kisses similar in their heat. With my arms around his neck I tried to draw him closer. 

I gasped as he lifted me again, this time placing me on the Impala. When he was sure I was balanced he stepped away. I did nothing to hide my frustration which made Ketch laugh.

“Remember luv, you get what I want you to have, when I want you to have it.” His grin was mischievous, it told me my frustration was sure to grow before he was done with me. 

“Lay back, all the way.” He brushed a hand along my thigh as he spoke.

I slipped back against the car. The metal was a strange but welcome sensation against my skin. It cooled the burn that had spread through my body.

“Comfortable?” His tone told me that Ketch wasn’t simply asking about my position on the car. 

“Yes,” I answered quickly. I moved my arms above my head, opening my legs a little wider. Offering Ketch an invitation I hoped he’d take. 

The hand he left on my thigh moved higher, joined by another. This time his touches were light, gentle and torturous. Often it was like his hands grazed my skin. Each time I responded to a touch he’d redirect his attention. I tried to meet his caress to find the touch I needed but he’d move his hands away. 

At the exact moment I wanted to beg him to stop teasing me, Ketch stepped away. I heard the sound of a belt buckle and then his zip and trousers being adjusted. His hands returned to my thighs a second before he spoke. 

“I want to watch you come undone luv, don’t disappoint me.” I felt him push against me as he finished speaking. 

The sensation of our bodies joining was overwhelming and I had to stifle a scream.

While our bodies adjust Ketch is gentle but his roughness returns quickly. His fingers grip my hips tightly and I know there will be bruises in the morning. 

From our previous encounter he already knows what I like and he uses this to his advantage. All too soon I find myself on the edge. I reach forward, my hands clutching his arms trying to spur him on. 

Despite my urging Ketch slows, his thrusts softer and less direct. This time I can’t stifle the moan as I try to angle my hips up. His hands are strong though and they hold me in place. 

“Ketch, please…,” my voice is quiet, cut by ragged breathes. 

“Please what?” I can hear a smugness in his voice. He's pleased that he can make me beg. 

“Fuck me, hard, now. I need to cum.” I didn’t care if he took issue with my words; it was what I needed. 

I felt his hips snap hard against me as Ketch increased his pace. The car began to rock as we sped towards our orgasms. 

Seconds later I was falling over the edge, my body tensing over and over as Ketch continued to thrust in to me. When the final force of my orgasm hit, I screamed his name until I lost my breath.

Ketch followed me quickly, his hips stuttering while his hands moved to the car for support. 

It took several minutes before Ketch moved again. He was careful when he stepped away from me, working quickly to adjust his clothes. He didn’t speak at first, only offering his hand so that I could step down. 

He bent down then helping to retrieve my panties; as I stepped into them, he placed a light kiss on my thigh. Like a gentleman he continued to pass my clothes to me from his position near the ground. 

When I was fully clothed, Ketch cleared his throat. Speaking softly, he drew me into his arms. 

“Do you see now luv, pleasure from a fetish is not something to cause you shame. If you give in to it, if you own it then it can free you.” His hands were brushing over my body again; as one dipped between my legs, my head fell to his shoulder. I was ready for him to teach me anything else he had to offer; no more running. 

His hand pulled away quickly as Ketch looked into my eyes. 

“No more time luv; I really should return Winchester’s car.” He smiled before continuing, “Will you come back with me, to the bunker? To your home?”

“Yes.” It was an easy answer but the look of surprise on Ketch’s face suggested he didn’t think I'd be so easily convinced. 

“Well then, we should be on our way.” Ketch hurried to open my door before he settled into the driver’s seat.


	4. Chapter 4

When we finally pulled into the garage, Dean was waiting.

“Ketch, you son of a bitch. You know this car, my car is…” His rant trailed off when he saw me in the passenger seat. 

“Y/N, you’re home?” He was definitely asking a question, concerned this wasn’t a permanent development. 

“Yes Dean, I’m home. For good.” I smiled warmly. 

He looked to Ketch again. 

“I don’t know how you found her, but thank you. If you touch my car again, I will kill you.” I rolled my eyes. Of course, the gratitude was cut with mocking threats; he couldn’t deal with Ketch in any other way.

As Dean left to find Sam, I realised Ketch was looking at me with his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. 

“I told you Winchester would thank me.”


End file.
